


You'll Be Back

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: American scorbus, Broadway, F/M, M/M, Muggle AU, Scorbus, hamilton au????, whar, what are these tags, what is this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are living a semi regular life of musical marathons, crappy Chinese food, and lounging around broadway in the chances to meet someone famous. All is well and regular until there is a chance for Scorpius to become one of the people they hope to meet. A casting call for King George in a new musical might mean making it big for Scorp, even if he isn't quite sure he's cut out for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hadn't this idea in the middle of the night in a hospital while missing my own play practice, so I hope you enjoy!

Albus sat at the counter, faced inward towards the coffee pot. His hair was a mess, as always, but the rest of him looked strangely crisp for as early as it was. His low riding sweatpants showed no sign of slumber, his t shirt looked as if it was just ironed. Scorpius laughed softly, almost automatically humming along to the familiar tune coming from the speakers placed in the living room, simply a doorway over.   
"Oh there's a million things I haven't done, just you wait." He whispered, walking up behind his boyfriend, slipping his hands around his waist. The shorter turned, laughing, rolling his eyes at the line that came out of the blonds mouth far too much. He leaned up, trying to place a kiss on the others face, but instead forcing Scorp to lean down, smiling and kissing him softly on his cheek. (hIgHT dIfFerEnCE)   
"Are you ready for today?" He asked, laughing and turning back to the coffee pot, pulling two mugs off the microwave and pouring a decent amount in each.   
"Are you kidding? Of course! I practically have the part!" Scorpius scoffed, running his hands through his platinum locks.   
"You're going to do fine." Albus says, his voice raspy from the lack of sleep the night before.   
His confidence took a nose dive as he drooped onto the couch, nervously playing with the blanket left of the couch from the previous nights musical marathon, a tradition for the night before a big audition. The raven haired boy smiled reassuringly, carefully setting the mugs down, the following Scorpius's action.   
"You're overthinking this, Scorp. Do you think she was super confident when she walked into her audition?" He asked, motioning to the singer playing.  
"Ann Hathaway? Albus, they practically begged her to play the part." He shot back, rolling his eyes, but laughing all the same.   
Albus tilted his head to the side, thinking, then nodded. "Makes sense, she was incredible."   
A huge gasp broke the worries silence of the New York apartment.  
"Scorpius it's your song!" Albus shouted, shoving the blond off the couch, as he did every other time the song came on. Scorpius only rolled his eyes and went along with the first lines.   
"You say, the price of my loves not a price that you're willing to pay." He sang, practically perfectly.   
He moved across the stage/area in front of their couch for the next lines, waving goodbye as he sang, showing the proper emotions, raising an eyebrow and pouting a lip when necessary.   
"I'm your man," he smirked, as always, and ran his hands down his side, tossing a wink at Albus.   
"You'll be back, soon you'll see. You'll remember you belong to me."   
His movement immediately halted as the sharp tone of his phone shot like a gun through the room, drawing his attention.   
The two scramble off the couch and to the kitchen, looking at the small device in fear. "Al, it's the director." The blond whispers, reaching to answer.


End file.
